Kaito's Mail Order Partner
by pbub2
Summary: Miku got bored and ordered Partners for Kaito and herself. What happens when they get the Kagamine twins who have switched places?
1. Chapter 1

**An: Thankyou for looking at this, just so people don't get offended I'm not quite clear on the mail order partner rules I just know the idea so please don't be insulted. Other than that enjoy! oh yeah this is AU.  
**

**Pairings: KaitoxLen(main) RinxMiku(side)**

**Disclaimer: I own no characters in this**

In America (Miku and Kaito came from Japan but moved)

"Hey hey Kaito-nii guess what!" A very exited Miku exclaimed.

"Yes Miku?"

"I got us mail order partners!"

"What!"

"well... I thought you looked lonely as of late and..." replied a sheepish looking Miku

"Miku you don't have to worry. I'm fine-"

"Besides I'm so bored! I mean I'm all by myself because you live in a dorm at college! Anyways they're coming tomorrow and no refunds!"

_I see so that was the real reason_** "**How did you pay for them?"

"Oh don't worry I've been saving up! And whats even cooler is that they come from Japan just like us!"

"I don't like the idea of you all alone in this house with a man."

"Oh it will be okay~" she grinned "If anything happens I call you!"

"Fine"

"Yaay! Oh they are twins and their names are Rin and Len Kagamine"

Meanwhile in japan at a park

"Len~"

"Yes Rin?"

"You know how mom and dad" Rin made a disgusted face "are letting us become mail order partners?"

"Yes" _I do not like where this is going_

"Can we switch places pleeease? I don't want to be stuck with some boy"

"Rin I know I said I would do anything for you but no."

"Len your so mean! You know I like girls! WAAH!" Rin started bawling

"Rin stop it! Your going to attract a crowd!"

"B-but you said you said you would do anything for me!" Rin sobbed

Peoples heads turned

"Rin!"

"i just don't want to be with a boy..." she looked truly sad

Her face struck a heartstring "Rin...alright"

Rin looked shocked "W-what?"

"I'll do it. But when they find out its up to you"

"Yes! Woohoo!" Rin hugged (tackled) her twin.

Next day on the plane

"Rin are you sure this will work?"

"Yes! And call me Len!"

"Riight."

"Eehh?" She turned

_scary face _"You are right Len!"

In America

"C'mon Kaito! We're gonna be late!"

"Coming I'm coming!"

_Annnd we're off it should be safe to tell him _ "Oh hey, just to let you know I think they lied about their ages."

"What!"

"Well from the picture it looks like their 14"

"I'm 20!"

"Yes i know, and I'm 16 but the people who run this don't know about that either."

Facepalms "It's to late now we're already here."

Miku smiled _exactly_

As they were walking toward the airport something finally occurred to Kaito "How old do they think you are?"

"18"

"Miku!"

"Hey look we're here!"

"Did you remember the signs?"

"What signs?"

"The ones with their names on it."

"Ooh oops. hmm..." she looked around thoughtfully "Oh hey I know! LEN AND RIN KAGAMINE WE ARE RIGHT HERE PLEASE COME!" she shrieked

"Miku quiet!" Kaito looked at everyone staring at them "Sorry" he apologized

"Oh hey look here they come!"

Two short blondes made there way to them

Needless to say Kaito was amazed. Standing in front of him was two very cute being-_children_ he reminded himself. The boy was wearing a loose yellow t-shirt with with black shorts and a belt with yellow and orange triangles, his bangs were spiky and the rest of his hair was pulled up in a small ponytail. His face was a bit girlish with big blue eyes and had a childish look about it.

The girl was wearing a yellow t-shirt not quite as loose with a orange jacket that stoped an inch under her uh small chest with very short black shorts and a matching belt with orange and yellow triangles. her hair was parted a little off to the left of her head and was held back from her face with 2 silver barrets on each side, the rest of her hair laid down at her shoulders with a huge gravity defying bow at the top of her head. Her childish face was almost the same as her brother's face but had a boyish look to it. _Much cuter_ kaito thought.

Kaito snapped back to reality once he saw that the girl was blushing uncomfortably under his gaze. "Hello my name is Kaito and this is my little sister Miku"

"Hello!" Miku grinned

"Hello, I'm Len and this is my sister Rin" The boy pointed to himself then his sister.

"H-hello" the girl said_ Its sad that I hardly have to change my voice to match her_

"There is however a problem I need to adress. How old are you?"

"What do you mean?" "Len" looked shocked

"You can't be 18." Kaito continued sternly

_Crap! Rins to shocked it's up to me! I hate to do this but! _"W-well you see, I-I'm sorry we ju-just..." "Rin" looked down with tears in "her" eyes. _Rin really is wearing off on me...this is really humiliating._

"Oh no! don't cry! Kaito look at what you did! It's ok Rin! I'm only 16, I lied to! We won't send you back!"

"*sniff*...r-really?"_ Wow they believed me._

Miku smiled warmly "Really"

"Rin" couldn't help but to smile back. _Great now I feel bad about tricking her._

"Miku I'm 20! It would illegal for us!"

_Did he just say 20? _Both twins thought

"Meh only if you do anything...besides I won't tell when you do."

"Fine..." Kaito sighed

_Pedobear alert! Pedobear Alert!_ Both twins thought. "Len" was trying to hold back a murderous glare, where as "Rin" was blushing furiously.

Kaito looked over and saw "Rin" blushing "Wait that's not what I meant!"

Later at Kaito's apartment (They had gone there seperate ways, "Len" is with Miku and

"Rin" is with Kaito)

"So...what would you like to eat?" Kaito asked

"Anything is fine. Thankyou." "Rin" looked down nervously

"Well...I didn't thaw anything out so how about instant ramen?"

"That would be fine, thankyou."

"Oh umm you don't have to be so polite." Kaito scratched the back of his head "Since you are technically going to be my wife." He finished awkwardly

*Riiing Riing* "Hang on Rin its my sis."

"KAITO!"

"What's the matter!"

"I i was puting clothes by shower when Len walked out and l-len is a GIRL!" Miku shrieked

"But that means..." Kaito turned around to the "Rin" "Come here rin..."

"Ok"

"Forgive me!" Kaito yelled as he pulled up "Rin's" shirt

"Kyaah!"

_Flat_ _its flat then that means_ "L-len?"

"U-uh" The youg blond spluttered out.

"Is it a boy?" Miku quietly asked

"Yes its Len"

"I can explain!" said Len desperately

**AN: That was the first chapter! Thanks for reading please review!**


	2. AN Note

Hello everyone this story may take a while to come back because my notebook with it in it got destroyed

BUT do NOT worry it will be back! It will be better! And it will have CROSSDRESSING! Please be patient and do not worry if other stories get posted from me, this one is not forgotten.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: The next chapter is finally done! I'm reeaaaally sorry about the long wait! . Please forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: I own no characters in this story.**

"Miku, I'll call you back" Kaito sighed.

"Ok."

After the phone clicked off Kaito looked at Len "How, how are you going to explain?"

"Well ummm… first could you put my shirt down?" Len looked away blushing.

Kaito's face turned bright red and he instantly dropped the shirt

"Thanks…"

They were both extremely embarrassed. Len because he got caught in his sister's clothes and Kaito for pulling up a young boy's shirt.

That left them where? Standing in an awkward silence. Just standing there…awkwardly, neither one saying anything. At all.

Suddenly a light bulb flashed in Kaito's head. "Ah! Explaining! You were going to explain?"

"Oh! Right! Explaining! Explaining…" Len paused then mumbled "uh um… well you see… my parents…"

Just then Kaito's phone went off. As soon as he clicked talk a voice (Miku's) screamed "KAITO we are NOT sending them back and we are NOT switching them!"

"What? But-"

"Will explain tomorrow. Bye bye!"

*Click*

Kaito pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it dumbfounded. "huh?"

Len let out a sigh of relief. _Good job Rin._

***30 minutes earlier at Miku's house***

_Hmm what to do now_, Miku thought to herself, _I never planned what to do once I got this far. I guess he would like to take a shower. _"Hey Len, I'm sure it must be a shock to move to America, so why don't you take a relaxing shower?

"Oh, thanks!" 'Len' flashed a quick smile and then looked around.

Miku blushed at the smile, _He's sooo cute! I am so glad this worked out!_ "The bathroom is over here" she said as she showed him the way.

"Thanks." 'Len' stepped in the bathroom and closed the door.

Miku waited outside the door until she heard the water running to make sure that he was able to work the shower. As she walked away she realized that there were no towels in the bathroom because she had just washed them and that Len had forgotten to get a clean outfit. _I guess I'll have to get them. I hope he doesn't mind me going in to deliver them. Oh well, we will be husband and wife after all! _She then started to feel giddy at this thought and skipped off

Rin had just stepped into the shower and sighed. _That was nerve racking. I'm so glad they bought it. _She grabbed the shampoo and paused when she read the label 'Leek scented shampoo'_ What the heck! Where would you even buy this! America sure is weird. Oh well, _she shrugged her shoulders, _beggars can't be choosers._ She quickly shampooed her hair and then conditioned with a matching leek scented conditioner. She turned off the water and opened the shower door to look for a towel, figuring that she would have to momentarily wear the clothes she was wearing that day, when the door flung opened.

"Len-kun~ I got you some clothes and towel!" Miku froze as she looked at Rin who was also frozen in place and saw well everything. MIku's eyes widened "Y-you're a g-girl."

Rin quickly tried to save herself "Wait Miku!"

"Kyaaaaaa!" Miku screamed and ran out the door._ What do I do? What do I do? I know I'll call Kaito-nii! _ She grabbed her phone and dialed him as soon as he answered she screamed his name. This surprised him and he asked what was wrong. "I was putting clothes by shower when Len walked out and L-len is a GIRL!" Miku shrieked noticing that her voice was a pitch higher than normal. She heard her brother mumble something then yell forgive me and a shriek, presumably from Len. Her brother sounded shocked and said Len's name. She then asked quietly "Is it a boy?" Her brother confirmed her fear. She heard a desperate sounding voice in the background and her brother said that he would call her back. She replied "ok" and shut off the phone.

Meanwhile, Rin frantically put on the clothes Miku had left and quickly thought of a plan that would keep them from getting sent back. But was at a loss of what would keep them from getting switched. She left the bathroom in search for Miku. As she was walking down the hall she noticed a door was partially open. _Maybe she is in there. _She pushed open the door and walked in._ Nope not in here._ Turning her head she noticed a bookshelf and walked up to it _Wow lots of manga. Most of it is yaoi, hmm at least a third of these are shota, _a wicked grin stretched across her face, _perfect._

Miku stood up, once done with her phone call. _Time to do some interrogation! _ She turned around and saw Rin in the hallway. "Rin come here!"

Rin stepped in the room eyes downcast.

"What exactly is going on here! I was kind and got you even when I figured out you weren't 18 and I even didn't turn you in! Now explain yourself!" Miku fumed.

"W-well my parents were horrible to my brother and I. They hurt us and left us to fend on our own. We had to get away from them." Rin looked up at Miku with tears forming in her eyes as she told the truth "I decided to take charge since they took most of their wrath out on Len because he looks so girlish. But Len loved looking girlish and the conflicting opinions of our parents and his was breaking him. That's when I stumbled upon the mail order partner system. I had some 'friends' that could forge paperwork and documents with a 100% guarantee of success and I decided that we would be better off taking our chances with it then staying there."

"You poor thing." Miku hugged Rin "Don't worry we won't send you back. We will just switch you."

"No!" Rin yelled and pulled back. She noticed Miku's shocked and confused face and explained "Well, I mean don't you think Kaito and Len make a cute couple? I noticed Kaito took quite a while looking him over and I've never seen Len blush so much from anyone else."

Miku's eyes lit up "Really you think so!"

"Yep, absolutely."

MIku's clasped her hands together excitedly "Your right! They would be a perfect couple! I'm glad you thought of it!" Miku began daydreaming but snapped back to reality once a idea hit her. "Hey, do you think we could maybe dress Len up?"

_I like the way she thinks_ "But of course!"

Miku giggled and grabbed her phone "I'll call my brother and let him know everything will stay the same!"

*Back to present time*

"Sooooo" Kaito said "Wanna go take a shower?"

Len's eyes widened and felt his face grow hot. _I may be in girl's clothes but this guy moves fast!_

Noticing the reaction Kaito turned red in embarrassment. "I mean do you want to go take a shower! N-not with me!"

"Y-yeah I know! Ha ha.." Len laughed nervously "Well, I'm going to get clothes out of my bag. Len crawled a few feet to his bag and opened it. Only to be horrified. On the top were the night gowns and underwear that looked more like lingerie than anything. _How the hell were our genders going to be a secret if I had to wear this!_

Kaito noticed the younger male flinch and went over to see what was wrong. Upon seeing the strings he supposed were underwear the blonde was holding up and the lacy gowns in the bag he froze. _What in the name of icecream is this!_

Len looked up and saw Kaito staring. He coughed and said "Well, I guess I don't have anything to wear."

"You can borrow a shirt and boxers from me." Kaito said and then left the room in search of some. He quickly returned and handed said items. "The boxers should fit you but the shirt is my size. Anyways, the bathroom is over there" he said as he pointed.

"Thanks." Len smiled and then ran off to the bathroom.

_Guess I'll make us some ramen_. Once he was done with that he walked out of the tiny kitchenette and into the living/bedroom. Out of sheer boredom he went over to the suitcase and lifted up some of the items. He pulled out a black, all lace, night gown that would end mid thigh with some black, all lace underwear. _I wonder what Len would look like in this…_Kaito began to fantasize of the blonde crawling seductively to him wearing the outfit._ Wait! Why am I even thinking this! I'm not into men and besides he's not even a man yet! He is only 14._

Len walked out of the bathroom with the t-shirt falling over one shoulder. _I wish this thing was my size!_ He thought as he attempted to keep it above his shoulder _again_. Len looked up and saw Kaito clutching a lacey nightgown and underwear set and shaking his head. _What is he doing? It looks sort of like he's thinking something perverted…._ "Kaito? Are you ok?" Len asked putting a hand on Kaito's shoulder.

This shook Kaito out of his conflicting thoughts. He looked up at Len who had a creeped out look on his face. _This must look perverted._ "Yeah!" Kaito dropped the clothes and jumped up. "I'm fine! I was just uh" Kaito looked around trying to think of something to say.

Growl

Len blushed and put a hand on his stomach "So about that ramen"

"Actually I already made it!" Kaito glad for the escape went and got it. He handed a cup ramen to Len and sat down (there were no tables). Once they were done Kaito gathered the cups and threw them away. He walked back and saw Len standing up and rubbing his eyes tiredly. For the first time that he noticed how Len looked wearing the oversized T-shirt. The shirt slid off of one shoulder exposing his collar bone and stopped where Kaito guessed the boxers ended, making it look like nothing was underneath._ Wait why am I checking him out! I shouldn't be looking at him like this! I'm not gay! No, I'm not checking him out; I must be looking at like he is an adorable little brother. That's it, a little brother!_ Kaito tried to convince himself. "Len lets go to bed, I'm exhausted"

"Yeah, I'm tired to."_ Where am I supposed to sleep? There's not even a couch._ Len looked around confused.

As Kaito was stripping down to boxers and shirt (what he slept in) he looked up and saw Len look around. "Oh we will have to sleep in the same bed, there is nowhere else."

_Sleep in the same bed?_ Len blushed a little at the thought of this. "O-ok."

Kaito turned off the lights and laid in bed. Len crawled in next to him.

_Great, I can't fall asleep. _Kaito thought_. _After a few minutes he felt the younger male roll closer to him and grab his arm. Kaito looked over and noticed Len was asleep. _Now I really can't go to sleep and for some reason I feel hot. _ He sighed._This is going to be a long night._

**Thank you so much for reading! **

**I know I promised cross-dressing and don't worry it will be soon!**

**Please forgive any mistakes in the story!**

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
